


Burns

by actual_aestival



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Descriptions of gore, Gen, Hurt Characters, Promnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_aestival/pseuds/actual_aestival
Summary: Prompto gets hurt





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> @PetrichorCrown drew some absolutely beautiful Prompto gore a long time ago and I have been picking at this fic since I saw it. Mostly written on my phone during work!

One of the lessons Prompto had learned since leaving Insomnia was that adrenaline would keep you on your feet, prevent you from feeling injuries, long enough to get out of harm's way. Or long enough to exacerbate a hurt like when Ignis flat out fractured his leg walking back to camp one afternoon. Adrenaline was what kept you from feeling pain so you could keep fighting. Adrenaline kept you conscious. Adrenaline kept you alive.

No amount of adrenaline could stop the white hot searing pain that physically vibrated Prompto's jaw and made his brain feel like static. It caused his whole body to lock up and seize, then he was on the ground and his throat was burning. He didn't have the mental clarity to know that it was from him screaming. Prompto felt numb- like a nerve had been severed- except for the burning. He couldn't pinpoint the area of pain, but when he rolled to push himself to his feet the left side of his face rubbed the ground and he was sure he would black out. His arms turned to jelly and he collapsed, the world around him swaying in a blur.

Adrenaline didn't stop this pain.

Adrenaline was keeping him from escaping it.

He gasped, body jerking involuntarily, and for a brief moment he wondered if he was dying.

-

Prompto's scream cut through the air and Noctis' blood ran cold. He scanned his surroundings looking for his friend. "Where's Prompto?!"

The wait for an answer seemed to take forever.

Noctis was too aware of his heart beat, his breathing, the tight pressure building in his chest.

"Over here! I see him but he's down!" Gladio's voice cut above the hisses and yowls of the coeurl they fought.

Noctis couldn't breathe. He dismissed his sword and in the same motion a lance appeared in a flash.

"I've got him!" Ignis called out. "He's alive!"

Noctis brought his pole arm down, yelling, and the coeurl went with it.

-

Prompto felt nothing but pain. Then suddenly hands. He was rolled onto his back and he felt his arms pinned down. He could register Ignis above him only vaguely and, though distorted, he could make out a grim expression on his face. His mouth was moving but Prompto couldn't make out what he was saying. Why couldn't he hear them? His chest heaved as panic began to overtake him.

"Ignis-!" Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but he still couldn't hear his own voice, and though he *thought* he was grasping at him he couldn't even feel his fingers. Nothing could occupy his thoughts except for the burning.

Ignis reached towards Prompto's face and pain surged through him. He jerked his head away from the cause. Something wet ran down his face. Tears? Blood?

-

The curative worked slowly, but soon he was aware of Gladio's arms carrying him- he was no longer on the ground. He groaned, his throat dry and sore, and it surprised him to hear his voice.

"Wha'ppened?" His words slurred together. His tongue was thick in his mouth and when he stretched it open to work the muscle loose, a jolt of pain shot up the side of his face. Prompto cried out and reflexively moved to put his hand near the hurt.

"Don't touch it." Gladio's voice was commanding but soft.

Prompto turned the uninjured side of his face to Gladio's chest. "M'head feels fuzzy."

"He was making awful sounds.. Is there anything we can give him to knock him out?" Noctis asked out of view.

He heard what might have been a sigh from Ignis. "No. He needs to stay conscious if he can. The pain is... dulled... but I need him coherent if I'm to properly examine the extent of the damage."

Prompto grasped weakly at his own shirt. "Must've got pretty fucked, huh?" He tried to look at Gladio's face but something was blocking the vision in his left eye.

"Shush, Prom." Gladio replied gently.

He swallowed. "How bad is it..?" He asked quietly.

The silence that followed was enough of an answer. He tucked his face against Gladio and darkness took him once more.

-

"On a scale of one to ten where would you rate your pain?"

Prompto squinted at Ignis from his bedroll. "With ten being the worst?" He had discovered, since being deposited in the tent days ago, that talking quietly and barely opening his mouth was the least painful way of communicating.

He nodded. "With ten being the worst."

Prompto sat silent for a moment, thinking. "Like, eighty-seven. Yeah. A solid eighty-seven. But that elixir has it dulled to a lovely eight."

Ignis sighed. "I see that it hasn't dulled your sass."

"Well no one but you has even come in here since I woke up. Starting to think I must look pretty gruesome," Prompto muttered. He kept raising his hand up to his face then lowering it before touching, but now he took a breath and let his fingers graze it. Cloth. There was a bandage on his face.

"I had to use your bandana when it happened. We... poured a potion on it and covered the wound. I had hoped it would work in addition to the elixir." Ignis replied. "I cleaned it and it was properly bandaged once we go back to camp. That will have to make-do until we can get you to a real doctor."

Prompto frowned. "*What happened*?" He could recall the four of them struggling to get through the thick underbrush for a hunt but, after that? He couldn't remember.

Ignis closed his eyes and took a breath. "There was a coeurl attack... you were hit with one of the creature's whiskers. You have, and I'm no doctor but I would venture, severe electrical burns on your face."

Prompto's eye darted away from his friend. He swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"I- I cannot say for certain-"

"Iggy..." Prompto raised his voice slightly.

He heard Ignis take in a breath, then his hands came into view and gingerly touched the edges of the bandage. "Better you to see for yourself.. I need to change the bandage anyway." He eased the fabric up slowly. Prompto yelped and cursed at the pain, shying away as best he could. The bandage had soaked up ichor and clung to the open wound. Ignis hissed when the last bits came off.

"Can you open your eye?"

Prompto blinked his left eye open. It was difficult and he could tell that it was swollen, but he managed it open. He squinted at Ignis then closed his eyes. "It's a little blurry.."

"The trauma damaged it. We'll have to wait and see the extent." Ignis paused and Prompto opened one eye to look at him. "Do you want to see..?"

Did he? The way Ignis looked at him, mixed with the throbbing- he wasn't sure. "Yes," he whispered after a short pause.

Ignis turned away to rummage through a bag and returned shortly with a small mirror he used for shaving. He turned it around in his hands nervously before putting it in Prompto's hand.

Prompto pushed himself up to a sitting position, looked at Ignis cautiously, then raised the mirror and turned his head to see the damage.

He swallowed thickly. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A jagged burn ran across his cheek from his forehead to his chin. Smaller burns broke off from it like lightning. It was deep, and he could see places in the deepest parts where fat had actually melted.

"Iggy..."

"Prompto-"

Prompto's eye was swollen from the burns- something he had already assumed. He could open it but found it was more comfortable to keep it closed. He held the mirror a bit closer and forced his eye open as much as he could. It was cloudy and grey.

"The potions and elixir have it all fairly well numbed. We've been waiting for you to come about so we might head to the nearest city."

"Iggy..." Prompto repeated, dropping the mirror to his lap and looking at his friend. When Ignis returned his gaze, his heart sank. "Don't look at me like you think I'm gonna die, man."

"I truly thought you might, Prompto." Ignis' voice was shaky, and Prompto tried to smile reassuringly. Ignis shook his head. "Don't try to comfort me. I'll manage. You *are* alive, after all." He glanced towards the tent flap. "Would you like to come sit by the fire with Gladio and Noct? I'll cook you something easy to eat."

Prompto shifted. "Are you gonna bandage my face up again?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk the injury getting touched or dirtied.

He shook his head. "It needs to breathe. Just be careful not to touch it."

Prompto made a soft sound, still unsure.

Ignis helped him to his feet, pausing to rest a hand on his shoulder, and held open the tent for him to leave.

"Prom-" Noct stood to greet his friend when he spotted him walking out of the tent, but when Prompto looked at him and he saw the wound, the Prince visibly paled.

Gladio elbowed him and motioned to Prompto's usual chair. "Can I get you anything? Noct, get him some water."

"Nah, thanks, big guy." He tried to smile at him and scooted down in his chair. Gladio made a sound and he disappeared out of Prompto's diminished field of vision, so he looked over towards Noctis who had hurried away with his given task. Prompto understood. He was difficult to look at.

Gladio reappeared, a blanket in his arms, and draped it over Prompto's lap. "Ignis was real worried about you," he said softly. "We're glad you're finally up and moving. It was touch and go for a while."

The thought of being such a burden made Prompto frown slightly.

"Don't make that face. It's okay." Gladio gingerly touched the uninjured side of Prompto's face. "You're okay."

-

Alone in the tent, Ignis dropped all his weight on one of the other cots. He stared at the empty bed where Prompto had laid for days, the small pile of dirty bandages he had neglected to toss. He took a deep breath, hung his head, and wept.

-

"Is it terrible?"

Prompto pursed his lips, gently brushing Ignis' hair away from the burnt skin and sliding a clip in to hold it in place. "Not gonna lie, Iggy. Looks pretty bad." He felt tears sting at his eyes and forced out a laugh. "I can't believe you had to go and one-up me, babe."

Ignis almost laughed. He slid his hand over and felt for Prompto's, squeezing it. "Couldn't let you have all the attention, now could I?"

Prompto really laughed then. Broken, but a real laugh. He scooted down on the hotel bed beside him. "Now we match." His voice was soft. He didn't want Ignis to know he was crying.

Ignis patted his hand. "Isn't that what couples do? Though I suppose I did go all out and get blinded in *both* eyes when you only have the one."

There was silence for a brief moment, and Prompto took a shuddering breath that sounded too loud.

"I was so scared."

Ignis' hand traveled up Prompto's arm to cup his cheek. His thumb grazed over the uneven scarred flesh. "I'm alright. Relatively. Only a bit blind. It was only fair to pay you back for how badly you scared me, you know."

Prompto snorted. "I can't believe you're making jokes right now."

"If I recall correctly, you were just as bad after you're injury."

"Yeah, well, half a city didn't get destroyed when I got hurt." He moved closer and Ignis hissed in pain. "Sorry!"

Ignis shook his head. "Just sore." He shifted, scooting down to lean back on the pillows. "So now we wait for Noctis to wake up."

"Y-yeah. Then we go to get the Crystal, right?"

"Correct. We keep moving on."

Prompto turned his palm over and squeezed Ignis' hand. "I've got your back."

Ignis smiled. "The blind leading the blind."

"Only half blind, *thank you*."

"Half-blind leading the blind, then."

"Yep."

"I'm in good hands." Ignis rested his head against Prompto's, careful of the injury on his face.

There was an amused sound, then, "you know all about these hands, huh?"

Ignis sighed. "You have no shame."

"Gotta keep the mood good. Can't let it get too serious." Prompto said softly, settling deeper into the bed with him.

"I love you."

Prompto swallowed. "Love you too, Iggy."


End file.
